Emerald Mirage Complex
by PerezLycan
Summary: Izuku and Camie officially meet at a mall. After the misunderstanding is cleared up, she takes it upon herself to figure out more about why her imposter decided to target Midoriya. Izuku finds Camie to be a welcomed distraction from his mundane life and chases after the exciting reflections he envisions between them. FEEL GOOD?
1. Chapter 1

Casual mirage

Izuku was taking a day off, walking around the mall. He had come with friends but they had spread out in groups. "Yet, I'm alone?" He cringed to himself. He knew it was bound to happen, like always. "Whatever." He was checking out some accessories, like headphones, phone cases, and the sort. He reached for a chibi All-Might keychain. Someone else had reached for it too. Their hands almost touched but they both stopped, noticing the other's approach.

"S-Sorry. Go ahead." Izuku retracted his hand and turned his body with a cheerful bounce. He faced the person next to him. His eyes widened. 'Her again?!'

She was wearing a grey beret. A thick black collar around her neck but it was loose. A pink, deep saggy V-neck that exposed her cleavage. One side of her shirt had lazily slid down the shoulder, showing off her soft skin. She had black leggings revealing her bodacious figure, with matching boots to add to the messy hot flair.

"Thanks, this keychain is like totally lit, huh?" She dangled the All-Might keychain against her face as she bounced in place. Her cool smirk sent shivers down his spine.

He tried to clear his throat and not freak out. "Hey, Camie." Gulp. 'Oh god, I never even thought of running into her in such a normal way!'

The girl's ear perked at the mention of her name. She stared at him intently. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Do I, like, know you?"

Izuku almost dropped his jaw. "Haaah?" He fixed his shocked expression before reminding her. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. We met during the licensing exams."

Her head tilted, not following. Her eyes grew bright with an epiphany. "Oh, then that must mean! Wait, so you met my imposter? That's, like, totally crazy! What happened? I got to know fam!" She nodded with her body, her arms by her bosom, excited.

"Imposter?!"

Eventually, they sorted everything out. She explained how she didn't take the exam and was allowed remedial classes. He explained what happened during the exams. He was uncomfortable talking about the part where he was alone with her imposter. Camie's hyped personality got him to cave and go into detail. "Why didn't anyone tell me that, that wasn't really you..."

"So that must have been a pretty crazy trip! I wonder why my imposter was so interested in you." Camie had leaned close to Izuku's personal space, observing him for any particular reason.

"Um, I-I don't know." Izuku scratched his cheek, looking away from her. She was too close to him and if he glanced her way, he would definitely get a clear view of her breast. His face grew a light shade of pink after he accidentally got a peek.

Camie straightened her body up, after her evaluation of Izuku. "Hm, I kinda want to find out though. Say, what are you doing anyway?" Camie, the always social bug, started to get friendly with him. She figured her imposter had good taste.

Izuku sighed in relief when he got his personal space back. "I'm actually here with friends, just hanging out."

She rose an eyebrow, looking for any friends he mentioned. "Really? But you're, like, all alone." She pointed out.

He sagged his shoulders and dropped his head. "Yeah, I know. Everyone's doing their own thing."

Camie burst out with some giggles. "So they ditched you?" She ended it with a teasing smirk.

He grew a sweat drop of irritation. "Y-You're not wrong though..." So he couldn't retort with a decent reply or excuse.

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you ditch them back, hang out with me for a while." She offered.

"But we promised, we'd meet at the food cour-" He was interrupted. Her hand grabbed his and dragged him along.

"C'mon, let me just pay for this! I was always curious about what happened during the exams. Besides, you're, like, kinda cute."

His face steamed up. "C-Cute?" And he let himself be dragged as his mind tried to process what she just said.

She let out another fit of laughter. "And adorable." She was going to have some fun today.

They each paid for an All-Might key chain and walked out of the store.

"Selfie!" She proclaimed. She squeezed her body close to Izuku, holding out her phone. "C'mon let's show off our matching key chains!" She had a full-blown smile. Izuku had a sheepish, embarrassed, one. He was trying to focus, but she was literally pressing her flesh against his. They both held the keychains next to each other. Her smile grew and she took the photo.

Click.

And then she took another with a different pose, but still just as close to him. She encouraged him to try different poses too. He was hesitant at first but slowly got more and more comfortable.

"These are great, I can't wait to post them. Hey, you should add me. Here, I'm about to send you a friend request and tag you in the pics."

Izuku nodded his head vigorously. He anxiously waited, staring at his phone. He got the notification and accepted her request. "Got it, Camie!" He said a little too excited, he genuinely was having a good time with her. "Added you."

Within seconds he got another notification of the pics she posted. His face flushed red. 'She was really close to me!' He mentally beat himself up for looking so lame and flustered in the pics but hit like on them.

"Yo, let's ditch the mall. I got this sweet chill spot I want to show you."

"Ara, a-are you sure?"

"Totes fam!"

She clasped his hand again and led him out of the mall. Izuku held back his own nerves. He held determined eyes. He was having a good time without his friends and Camie was a fun person to be around. He felt like he didn't need to try hard around her. He could be his quirky self and she took it in stride, going along with it.

He matched her pace, walking beside her instead of being dragged. Yet, their hands were still lingering together with a trickling grip of their fingertips. Izuku turned his head to Camie and smiled. She was caught slightly off guard at his confidence. A dash of scarlet sprinkled her cheeks but she smiled back at him.

'And I thought, she was really cute, just being herself, not really caring about others or the scene... A moment just between us. For whatever reason, it felt special.'

* * *

They were perched on the ledge of a skyscraper. "Wow, the view up here is amazing!" Izuku was awed at the city skyline.

Camie let out a boastful agreement. "Yup, this is like the best place to watch the sunset. Speaking of which..." She nodded her head to the orange sky and purple clouds.

Izuku switched his eyes from the city to her as she spoke. His mouth opened and he let out a breathless gasp. The sun was radiating her blonde hair with a precious glow and the gentle wind caused it to flutter gracefully around her face. Her eyes had this innocent twinkle he never imagined she could express. She turned her face away from the sky and faced him as well. She tilted her head, rose her shoulders, closed her eyes... and smiled.

His eyes widened at the serenity of it all. 'She's beautiful...' The light from the setting sky projected an everlasting sight in front of him he didn't want to escape from. His little mirage created by her.

She leaned towards him. Their silhouettes were together, mimicking the embrace they had just shared.

He didn't realize what happened until she pulled away. She smirked at the expression plastered on his face. It finally hit him and his cheeks burned as he stuttered. "D-Did you? Did we? I mean-" He was fumbling hard, now.

She laughed at his impaired state of mind. "What's a matter, never kissed a girl before?" She teased, placing her hand on her beret to hide her blushing facade.

"N-No that's not it. I've had a girlfriend before. I was just caught off guard. I-I mean, technically, we're strangers!" He explained his obviously confused situation.

"We were strangers. Not anymore." She scooted closer to him. "But I bet you never had a girlfriend like me before." She giggled, keeping her eyes on the setting sun. Izuku joined her sky gazing, trying to relax at the current situation.

Until,

"Wait... girlfriend?!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Long night ahead

* * *

Izuku was walking down the street. The day he just spent with Camie was over. He had a ridiculous smirk the whole walk home. His smile faltered as he approached his residence. It was at the edge of the metropolis he worked in. He lived in a shanty apartment but instead of walking upstairs he had to take the only set of stairs leading underneath the apartment. He lived in an apartment with only one window and the view it had was of the sidewalk and shuffling legs.

He let out a final sigh as he held the doorknob. He took a breath and stepped inside, already ready. The worst part of it all was, "DIE!" The signature outburst of his roommate. He lived with Kacchan. Izuku shook his head. 'No, that's not the worst part actually.' As he set his keys on the counter. He walked to the kitchen, pulling out a water bottle. He uncapped it, doing his best to ignore the band practice that was currently going on in the living room. 'No, the worst part is that the band always comes here to practice!' And it included her. He set his bottle on the counter and leaned on it, watching them play. He shared a quick glance with her before they both faded apart and away.

The apartment, itself wasn't that great. He had to share the only room with Bakugo. The living room had two couches against either wall and a coffee table in front of the television stand.

Or, that's how it should all be, but the band was here and all the furniture was pushed to the side. They were crammed in the living room with their electric cords tangled everywhere.

Izuku dropped his head and picked up his phone. 'The reason they brought the band back is for publicity. Being a hero is also a popularity contest. Momo is their manager, and is trying to make them all hero idols.' Izuku was scrolling through their official page. They were growing a steady following even though they were only performing small gigs.

He didn't notice that they had taken a break. She politely tapped his shoulder. "Hello, Izuku." She rose her shoulders and sighed out an earnest smile.

"Hm, oh hey Momo." He slid his phone back into his pocket turning to her. He let out a gentle chuckle in greeting. "You guys sound great like always."

She giggled and placed her hand over her chest. "Thank you, you don't have to be so kind. Although that does bring me to my topic of conversation." She rose the same hand and swayed it off to the side sheepishly, kind of apologetic.

Izuku rose his eyebrow. "Oh really, something about the band?"

"Yes actually." She nodded. "Well we have a show later and, em," she was faltering. "Do you think you can make it? It's at 2 A.M. I know it's late, but you know if you can, ne? Everyone is going to be there, like when we were in U.A." Her voice carried a missing nostalgia, blossoming a simple smile.

'Must... Protect... Smile..!' He shook those thoughts away. "Yeah, I would like to Momo, but I have night patrol, ton-"

She brought her hand to his face, signaling for him to stop. "Don't worry, I called your office and they were okay with giving you the night shift off early, along with Iida and Uraraka."

His shoulders sagged. "Momo you can't just-, whatever. You planned everything, huh?" Making defeated eye contact.

She giggled and leaned forward, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She playfully tapped on his chest, nodding. "That's right, Izuku! No getting out of it this time! You should probably get ready for work. Your shift starts earlier today!" She pulled back and skipped off with a delighted beat.

Izuku facepalmed with an exasperated laugh. 'She pulled around strings for the sole purpose of all of us hanging out again... ugh, I knew it. I can't be mad at her innocent reasons!'

She sheepishly grabbed the water bottle he had been drinking off the counter. She took a few refreshing gulps. She let out a satisfied breath, before finally turning her attention to Izuku, who had been staring at her the whole time. She smirked and wiped a droplet of water off her chin. "Momo finally roped you in this time?"

"Yeah, I-I don't mind though. It has been a while..." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down, uneasily. Technically, they were on good terms, but...

She had a hard far away stare. The same as his. She knew what he was thinking. She knew because she was thinking the same thing too.

"Um, Izuku, dude, if you feel weird about it, you don't have to come."

"N-No, it's cool," He thrusted his arm forward about to place his hand on her shoulder, he pulled back before he did though. "I know Momo has wanted me to go to one for a while, besides you guys practice here a lot anyways... I, um, I want to go... Kyouka."

Jirou forced herself to smirk and play the role. "Yeah, it'll be fun." But her voice didn't hit the right chord.

* * *

"Agh! She gave me an out! Why didn't I take it!" Izuku's voice was muffled by his maskguard. He was walking alongside Iida Tenya, patrolling with his partner. He worked in the same office as his two best friends, Uraraka and Iida. She was currently out helping at a disaster site.

Iida waved to a citizen before turning his attention to Izuku with rigid directional arms. "Midoriya, you both have been civil in the aftermath of your relationship, maybe this is a step towards a more grounded friendship between you two."

Izuku had his thumb and index finger on his chin. He lowered them after Iida's words. "Yeah, maybe you're right. It has been a while, we can be friends again!"

"Great to hear, Midoriya. Now regarding another matter." He pulled out his phone and clicked on a message thread. "This was quite the surprise." Showing him the message. It was a message Izuku sent Iida about Camie.

Izuku gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his hair. "Yeah, I don't know how, um, it kind of just happened?" Questioning himself about the blur that was today. "But she's actually really fun! It felt good just being around her. Like the text said, we just met today but there's something about her..." He trailed off with a happy gaze.

"I see. Hey Midoriya," Iida waited for his friend's acknowledgment, "Don't rush-"

 **All nearby units please respond. All nearby units please respond.**

Both of them broke away from the conversation, placing their fingers next to the Bluetooth they each had. They got the details and took off into the direction of the emergency.

It was a car crash with heavy casualties. They were the first on the scene. Both Iida and Izuku assessed the situation. "There!" Izuku pointed at a flipped over car. Someone was pinned under it and someone else was trapped inside. He activated full cowl. He and Iida looked at each other and nodded. Izuku ran to the car and pulled out the incapacitated driver. He laid him down to the side before heading back to the car. He bent down to lift it. "Ready?" Iida gave him the okay. Izuku gritted his teeth increasing his full cowl strength. With enough room, Iida grabbed the civilian and pulled him out. The all clear was given and Izuku let go of the car. "Anymore?" He searched around the car wreck but most seemed safe. He went back to Iida and the man they saved. "What happened?"

The guy seemed daze but coherent enough to format words. "He came out of nowhere, in the middle of the street. That driver barely swerved out of the way. It all happened so fast..."

The ambulance was arriving so Iida led him to it. Izuku glanced around. He needed clues.

Iida connected with the dispatch. "Midoriya! There was robbery just reported, it happened just before the car crash, that could be our culprit!"

Izuku nodded. "Where was it?"

"A jewelry store, right around the corner."

Izuku nodded. "I'll check it out!"

"I'll survey the area and keep my eyes peeled for any suspicious people."

"Careful, we don't know about his quirk!"

They both darted in opposite directions. Crimes like these are still a common occurrence in this world full of superpowers.

* * *

Izuku skidded to a stop, hearing a security alarm. "There it is!" Spotting a broken window. He jogged to the small corner store. He stepped in through the shattered window frame. "Excuse me." Still polite, even on duty. "It must have been an automatic report form the security system." He analyzed. He stood in front of a display case, it was destroyed and whatever was in it was gone. Izuku rubbed his chin as he thought. "He must have got what he could and high tailed it out of here after he set off the alarm. The eyewitness said he came out of nowhere, the culprit is most likely on foot." He dropped his hand from his chin nodded to himself. "Iida should be able to catch him if that's the case."

"That was quite the analysis."

"Who's there?!" Izuku jumped back from the voice he heard above him. He instinctively readied his fist to fire off an air bullet with his signature finger flick.

"Relax, relax!"

'Wait, that's...' Izuku lowered his arm and got a clear view of her. "Camie?" She was suspended by a grapple hook, upside down. She freed one hand to wave down at him. She flipped upright as she released her grapple hook. Her body gracefully twirled in air. She landed in front of Izuku like a black widow. 'She's like Cat-Woman.' He gulped as she straightened her body. Her figure was dangerous in her hero suit. She didn't wear the Shiketsu High School uniform hat anymore, instead, she had her hair tied up in a professional bun with a few loose strands to frame around her face. She was the embodiment of glamorous espionage.

"Hey, babe!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

"C-Camie! Why are you here?" Izuku pulled back his mask and dropped the guard-cowl around his lower face.

"I'm here on a op. My agency got word that this store could be a front for something and I was snooping around before the thief made his move. He set the alarm and blew my chance for uncovering anything, this place is going to be swarming with everyone soon."

"Oh, sorry. Can't you get a warrant?"

She sighed to the side. "We don't have any evidence, yet."

Izuku's eyes furrowed. "Well did you see the perp who robbed the place?"

"Yup, he booked it as soon as the alarm went off. Here I took some pics." She pulled out her phone from her utility belt. Izuku tried not to stare. For some reason, it was in the back pocket, and she 'had' to twist her body, lifting her perky bottom to grab it.

'What is this?!' Izuku's eyes bulged out. 'That's right, my girlfriend!' He tried to calm himself, 'focus on the criminal.' Steading his breathing.

"Here, look." She showed him photos she took with night vision goggles, uploaded to her phone. Izuku took in the info as she swiped through them. "The weird part was at the end when the alarm went off, he dropped his coat, and was -"

 **"Deku, I've tracked down the culprit."**

"That's great!"

 **"There is a predicament though... It's best if you come quickly, I'm sending you the coordinates, now."**

"Got it, I'll be on my way!" Deku moved his fingers off his Bluetooth. "That was one of my partners." Switching the conversation back to Camie. "He's tracked the culprit. I'm heading there now."

Camie had wide ditsy eyes. He was confident? She blinked a few more time of confusion. She giggled, covering it with the hand holding her phone. "I'm coming along too. I need a cover for my mission." She had a natural chirpy grin.

Izuku rose an eyebrow at her laugh but nodded at her words. "Sounds good, I'm sending you the location. I'll hurry on ahead with my quirk." Jogging to the door, activating full cowling.

"Hey, wanna race?"

"Eh?" Skidding to a stop, turning around. "Race?"

"Yeah, race."

"S-Sure, whatever, we have to hurry!" Shrugging off the question. He turned at the door, taking off with his quirk. "It would be faster through the back streets." Darting into an alley, and leaping off the walls, sparking a lightning trail.

He heard a grapple hook from above. He glanced up, seeing a blonde zip across the buildings... taking the lead.

Izuku had dull blinking eyes at her action. He forced them not to twitch... "I actually want to win, now." He ran up the wall, grabbing the ledge, he rolled on the roof. He began to chase behind her.

It was a race of Izuku's agile full cowling, and Camie's ability with her grapple hook and parkour. They both had a competitive aura but resonating amusement at how fun it was, racing neck and neck.

"I won!" He triumphed, sliding to a stop, across a roof where Iida was.

"M-Midoriya, that was very efficient, your time to get here, I mean."

"Aw, man, I was this close." Camie sighed, releasing her grapple hook. She landed next to them with a happy laugh. "It was fun though."

"Who is this?!" Iida moved his robot arms around, she was disturbing the order.

"Oh, Iida this is Camie, Camie, Iida." Deku introduced the two.

"Nice to meet ya!" She waved with her fingers.

"Yes, Midoriya has spoken about you."

"Iida, where is the thief?"

That snapped him back to the situation. Iida turned his head to where he cornered him. His eyes widened under his mask. "He's escaping over those rooftops!" He took off after him. Deku and Camie followed behind him. "Be warned though it will be rather, different, containing him."

Izuku couldn't get a view of the shadow. He added a boost, swinging off a pole, he got ahead of the culprit, kicked off a higher building, darting down, landing in front of the culprit. He skidded to a stop, causing the criminal to stumble into a halt. "Stop, you're surrounded!" Izuku ordered as the criminal came into view. He tilted his head with narrow eyes. "Huh?" Blink, blink. "... A nudist?"

The criminal in front of Deku was naked.

The enemy was growing red at his confused stare. "It's my quirk! I get stronger embarrassing myself!" He was getting bulkier the redder his face became. "I am Teruo Hazukashi, I was forced into a life of crime after Hawks prevented my attack on my former workplace! I will never forgive this society!"

This confused Deku even more. "But... But it sounds like you were already committing criminal acts, and Hawks stopped you?"

"Ah, don't flaw my logic!" Getting more shamed from his ideas. He grew more big and muscular.

Click. Flash.

A light hit them. Teruo and Izuku turned to the source. Camie was holding her phone, standing on a ledge across from them. "This is a great pic!" She giggled.

"C-Camie?!" Izuku gawked, before turning back to the villain. He was flustered, his whole skin was turning red.

Teruo roared in shame, blindly going after Camie. He lunged at her building. Izuku grew wide eyes. "He's faster!" Snapping his head to her direction. "Watch out!"

Without missing a beat, she lept away with a twirl, she used her grappled hook to zip next to Deku.

Iida appeared above the attacking criminal. "Take this!" He had his leg reeled back, ready to deliver a knockout kick to him. Teruo reacted fast enough blocking with his shoulder. In mid-air, he grabbed Iida by the throat. "Not so fast now!" Excited he stopped the speed bug. Iida was struggling to kick free. They both heard snickering and awkward mumbles. They both turned their attention to Deku and Camie. "What's so funny! I have your partner?!" Teruo Demanded.

Camie was trying to hold back her laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. Izuku was scratching his cheek, trying really hard to avoid a gaze. "Um, er, Teruo sir, the thing is," he cleared his throat and pointed low. "You're really excited, so to speak."

Both Iida and Teruo stared down at it. Iida kicked harder for freedom. Teruo had become fully red and swollen with muscle at this point. He angrily yelled in frustration.

"Watch out, it's The Erect Hulk!" Camie was holding her sides, laughing her ass off. "Here he cums!" She fell to her knees, hitting the ground with her fist, crying tears of joy. Izuku was really struggling to keep a straight face.

"Midoriya, a hand, perhaps?!" Iida cried for help.

"O-Oh, right Iida!" Deku focused. He directed his hand at Teruo, preparing his finger bullet. He closed one eye, aiming for his wrist. "Smash!" flicking his middle finger.

A narrow force of wind pressure impacted Teruo. "Ghawhh!" He let go of Iida.

"It's over, you perverted villain!" Iida was already spinning his body in mid-air as he fell. "Recipro burst!" A high-velocity roundhouse kick to the head, slamming him down to the ground and knocking him out.

"Great job, Iida!"

They successfully detained him, turning him over to the authorities.

The three of them stood on the sidewalk as the patrol left with Teruo.

"That was fun!" Camie bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I feel dirty..." Iida was sulking. "I have to burn this suit and take a hot shower."

Izuku had a sweatdrop. "I feel bad for him..." He said, off to the side. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, at least our shift is over." He tried to cheer Iida up.

Iida absently nodded, exuding a depressed rain cloud. He mumbled something or other about disinfectant and a chemical shower. He left for his place, to get ready for the plans they had.

As soon as they were alone, Camie pounced on his lips, tackling him into a hug. She gave him a few smooches. "Aw, you're so adorable, Babe! How can you be such a cinnamon bun, yet also a serious hero!" She had her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.

"Th-Thanks, C-Camie!" He stammered with flushed cheeks. He still wasn't used to having her as a girlfriend. Her bouncing her body up and down in their embrace didn't help either. Her bosom was jiggling against his chest, giving him an unnecessary sensation of joy and shame. "Y-You're pretty amazing too. Looks like you're great at espionage."

She radiated a smile, rubbing her cheek against his. "Yup, it's my specialty!" She instantly pushed off him, yet still had her arms around him, she glanced to the side with a cute pout. "Oh, but now, I can't continue my mission tonight."

"Then come to this venue with me!" He blurted out. "Um, yeah, I was gonna go hear some of my friends play, they're in a band... maybe we can hang or something." He was staring at his iron soles, was it alright to he ask her out? He lifted his eyes to her. His eyes widened at her expression.

"Oh my God! You're asking me out! Of course, silly!" She squeezed him back into the hug and released. "I just gotta go change! Text me the location and I'll meet you there!" She kissed him again, before running off.

He had a stupid grin, waving as she left. "Yeah, I can't wait... It's gonna be fun." He began to ramble to himself about the date he was excited about. "It hasn't even been a full day yet, but I don't know, she's so fun, I can't help it, she's like the opposite of..." Jirou. Then his eyes began to widen in horrible realization. They were going to see _her_ band. She always had a habit of degrading his vocabulary.

"Fuck..."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Lowkey concert

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" He was holding the phone impatiently. He knew Iida probably wouldn't answer, so he had one option. "Come on, come on." The dial tone was tormenting for him.

Until, "Hey Deku! What's up, I just finished patrol and was gonna get ready."

"Uraraka! Thank God you answered!"

"Eh?! God?!" Suprised from his desperation.

Izuku explained how he accidentally invited Camie to see Jirou's band. "You know how bad this is? Why did I have to open my mouth?" He groaned, but he heard a giggle on the other side.

"Don't worry Deku, I'll try to be the neutral area for Jirou and Camie, maybe they can be friends!"

Izuku sighed. "Yeah, I hope so, but at the same time... I'm nervous. Jirou, she was..."

"I know Deku, I know Deku." It was a quiet sadness on both lines until she broke it. "But it's going to be alright! Just take a leap of faith!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I can't back out now. Thanks, Uraraka, I'll see you there."

"Yeah, give it your best!"

They both said goodbye. Izuku headed home to change. He noticed Kacchan wasn't there. "They're probably already there." He quickly changed out of his hero costume and into casual clothes. A sweater with bunny ears on the hood, a t-shirt that said deep dope, pants, and of course his red boots. He nodded checking the mirror. "Time to head out."

His stomach was growing an anxious pit, the closer he got to the venue. He could already hear the music as he reached the outside of the abandoned warehouse. He gulped, before entering. He got an earful of bass upon entering. "I didn't think it would be this crowded." He could barely hear himself. People were jumping and moshing to the music. He forced himself to get through the pockets of groups. He found a little breathing room, next to a wall. He wasn't much for dancing so didn't participate. He was casually leaning against the wall, staring at his friends play.

She glanced up from her keyboard, feeling someone stare. She knew many eyes were on her but this feeling was different. They both made eye contact. Izuku smiled giving a quick small wave at her. It wasn't noticeable because of the many lights but a small blush grazed her cheeks. She smiled back at him, it was a toothy smile with closed eyes. Izuku felt that skipped heartbeat again from so long ago. His lips parted whispering her name.

Although he wasn't given an opportunity to dwell on it. Someone clamped their hands over his eyes from the side.

"Guess who!"

"C-Camie?"

"That's right babe!" She let go, giggling. She was wearing a black beanie, a loose, oversized, green turtleneck sweater, black leggings and she was wearing red boots she bought while hanging out with him in the mall. "This is so lit fam!" Naturally swaying her body to the music. "You actually know the guys on stage? Totally introduce me after this set."

"Y-Yeah!" Izuku glanced around. Where was Uraraka? He texted her asking where she was.

He squinted, unsure until he confirmed. "The literal airhead..." A few minutes after he sent the text, he saw her floating over the crowd to look for him. "Over here!" Waving at her with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, Deku!" She waved back, zeroing into their spot. "Everyone, I found him!" She yelled back to the area she had been at, calling them over, as she finished, she released her quirk and dropped to them.

"Everyone?" He vaguely recalled Momo saying something like that. "W-Wait, everyone?!" He threw his hands forward, somehow believing this would stop the group stampeding this way.

"Oh you must be Camie, I'm Uraraka, one of Deku's best friends, it's a pleasure to meet ya! And sorry!" She had an uneasy giggle, pressing her fingerpads together.

Camie pouted her lips, confused. "Yeah, likewise, um what's up, like why are you beginning to floa-" Her eyes widened now understanding why. It was a horde of excited young adults, barreling right to them.

"Sorry, Camie, I didn't think this was how it was going to go!" Deku protested before they were swept up by the former class 1-A of U.A.

Camie just laughed at the sudden barge of personal space. "Your friends are more spunky than you, huh? Didn't expect it, in a good way!" She yelled over the music and group of people asking questions to her and Deku.

"Y-Yeah! I never really thought of it." He mumbled as he was slowly edged out by the group. "They're more interested in my girlfriend than me..." He felt a bump on his back. "Huh?"

It was Uraraka! "Like my plan! Hehehe, get her into the group before they finish playing, so it feels less awkward!"

"Uraraka, there's a huge chance of that backfiring and making it even more awkward!" He whispered as loud as he could.

"Eh?! I didn't think of that!"

'Why did I trust her with this!?' Cringing hard. Before he could focus on the situation he was interrupted.

"Damn Midoriya, how'd you land such a babe?" Kirishima landed his arm over Deku's shoulders.

"Er, I just met her today actually." He gave an uneasy chuckle. "I asked her out here on impulse."

Kirishima heard the dread in his voice. He smirked, slapping his back. "Chill, I'm pretty sure Jirou's gonna be cool."

He glanced at the band on stage and then to Camie, she was laughing and joking with his friends, naturally fitting in. Camie had met everyone as the band finished up. Another group began to take the stage as Jirou's walked off. A huge wave of cheers and applause accompanied them off stage.

"Hope so."

* * *

"That was great guys." Yaoyorozu complimented as they put their equipment away. They were all walking to the group of friends they spotted while playing.

"We blew the roof off this place!" Bakugo sparked his palm up and punched into it.

"Literally..." Kaminari was staring up at the huge crisp whole in the ceiling.

Tokoyami simply nodded. Dark Shadow mimicked him but in a more hyper manner, even raising his arms up in cheer.

"Yup, we got some great momentum going, let's keep it up." Jirou was walking with her hands behind her head.

"Exactly, but for now let's rest with everyone." Momo smiled out. It had been a while since the class had hung out. As they approached she skipped slightly ahead, spotting him. "Hey, Izuku!-"

Why was some dumb blonde, she never met, all personal and touchy with her Izuku?

Yaoyorozu kept her smile plastered on her face. She tilted her head asking. "Ne, Izuku who is this?" She prodded for answers. Jirou was standing next to her, unfazed.

"Oh, hey Momo, Kyouka, everyone. You guys were great! Um," he stumbled over some nerves, "I-I'd like to introduce you to Camie. She thought you guys were amazing!"

"You guys were totes awesome! Already following!"

"Yes, yes, it's nice to meet you. Say, Izuku do you mind if I talk to you for a minute."

"Huh? Oh sure, Momo." He furrowed his eyebrows confused but agreed, following her.

"Hey add me! I sent you a friend request!" Camie waved her phone to Yaoyorozu.

"Hm, oh yes, don't worry, I'll be sure to do so later." Yaoyorozu gave a polite laugh.

Izuku was uneasy, leaving the group. How would Jirou handle Camie? He turned his head back to her. It didn't look too bad. Uraraka was introducing her to the band, and it looked like Camie's natural aura was working for her. Maybe Kirishima had a point, Jirou was always pretty chill. He squinted his eyes in disbelief, it began to actually look like Camie and Jirou were hitting it off quite well, and now he didn't know what to think of this development.

They had reached a corner away from most. "So what'd you wanna talk about Momo?" He asked as she leaned against the wall. Her arms were crossed under her bust.

"So who exactly is that?" With some attitude.

He almost choked back. "A wild, Snarky-Momo appeared!" He coughed trying to catch his breath from shock at the rare appearance. "Shit, I don't have any pokeballs!" Patting his pockets.

She rolled her eyes, suppressing a smirk. "Please stop joking around, I'm being serious here." She glanced to the side slightly dejected.

"Huh, oh sorry... Actually, I didn't even plan to invite her. I was just caught up with everything that happened today." And he began to babble about the day's adventure.

With each passing word, Momo's shoulders grew stiffer and she crossed her arms tighter, her nails were burying into her skin. Izuku didn't notice. He was happily explaining his new girlfriend to her.

"And that's kind of how we got here." He finished, scratching his cheek.

"So you just invite her? It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet." She threw up her arms and dropped them, whining. "Izuku..! I finally get you to come, after waiting for so long and... and you just bring someone extra?"

Midoriya's eye twitched at her tantrum. 'She's adorable... Must... Protect...!' She was pouting at him, waiting for a response. He shook those stupid thoughts away. He could fix this, she was upset that her plans at a makeshift reunion were ruined because of someone extra. He rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic laugh. "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it. I barely met her, and honestly, it just feels casual. I should haven't been so impulsive... And I should have realized how important this was to you too Momo." Feeling a punch of added guilt thinking of how long she had been trying to get him to come to one of these events.

Momo's innocent scowl softened. She glanced at Izuku's remorseful face, then away, then back at Izuku. Her scowl grew before dropping. "Ugh, I want to be angry."

Izuku smirked. "You're the best Momo!"

She recrossed her arms, swaying to the side. "Don't abuse my forgiving nature, Izuku."

He was looking back at the group. "I was expecting the worse from Kyouka but it looks like they are getting along."

Her lips parted in an unheard gasp. Her onyx orbs were staring at him, who was staring at Jirou. Why didn't she see this coming? Why? She refused to let that liquid bubble to the surface. "Of course... It's always about Jirou for you." She whispered it. It was so quiet he didn't even hear it. Before he turned his face back to her, she quickly wiped her eyes and pinched her nose, taking a deep breath. "Well, we should head back to everyone, ne?" Hiding the quiver in her voice.

"Huh? Eh? Momo?" His eyebrows knitted together in concern. The guilt in the pit of his stomach growled with unsettlement.

Momo deserved better than a half-assed apology.

He did his best to shove through the crowd while being polite. He caught up to her as she continued to walk, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She gasped at the familiar feeling of him reaching out to her. She hated how she enjoyed it. She hated that she knew this was how he would react. She reluctantly gave in and turned to him.

"T-Tomorrow!.. L-Let me take you out! It's the least I can do for ruining today. I didn't know how much it meant to you... I should have but I didn't." He wholeheartedly spoke. She was staring at the ground, not able to raise her eyes, knowing his were full of concern.

"I... I..." She could never say it outright. "I don't know, Izuku, that might not be a good idea. But you shouldn't worry yourself for my sake." She played off with that smile.

His eyes hardened at her action, and his grip slightly tightened.

And she hated that she loved that too. She sagged her shoulders. He could read her like a book.

"The arcade, tomorrow!" He pressed.

Her eyes widened. Izuku's grip softened. She knew she lost. And she hated how this was the outcome she wanted. Her smile faded away into a natural giggle. "It's a promise." Nodding her head. He grew a chuckle, letting go. She raised her finger to her lips with a teasing smirk.

"So, tell me all about your new girlfriend?"


End file.
